


Hangover

by RavenDark92



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDark92/pseuds/RavenDark92
Summary: Naruto lets yet another drunkard sleep off the booze on his couch rather than in the alleyway but this one wakes up with the world's worst and weirdest hangover. NARUSASU. Rated M for swearing and lemons.





	1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he approached his apartment, the kids huddled at the entrance to a small alleyway were out way later than they should be, he'd checked the time, it was a little after midnight. It wasn't entirely uncommon to see kids out late in this neighbourhood but Naruto didn't like the thought of them wandering around unsupervised at this time of night, especially around here.

"Alright hoodlums, what'cha upto?" He asked once he was close enough, he really hoped they weren't getting into trouble. The self proclaimed leader of the group, a kid Naruto had come to know quite well, Konohamaru, stepped forward, a giant grin on his face and excitement shining in his eyes.

"Naruto Nii-Chan! We found some dude passed out in the alley and you should see the cool stuff he has! A gold watch, a real one! He has one of those awesome new phones but it's pretty busted so we can't use it…Can sell it for parts though! Oh and he had a wallet full of cash!" The kid proclaimed proudly, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed once more, it saddened him that the kids were taught that it was acceptable to steal when the opportunity presented itself, that was how they lived though, most of their parents stole from time to time just to feed their kids.

"You know fine well that you shouldn't be stealing, I don't know how many times I've told you. Hand over the stuff." He ordered, Naruto had never believed that stealing was morally right, it wasn't but he could understand why they had done it, that's what they'd been taught from a pretty young age. Konohamaru crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue in a defiant, albeit childish manner.

"No way! We found this stuff fair and square!" He protested, Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair, he really didn't have the energy for this tonight, his leg was killing him, all he wanted to do was go home and get some rest.

"You didn't find it, you stole it, big difference. You got two choices kid, either I whoop your ass and take the stuff or I walk thirty feet, knock on your momma's door and tell her that you've, once again, sneaked out past your curfew and she whoops your ass. Choice is your brat." Naruto shrugged, to be honest, he was three times the size of every one of these kids and he could easily just take the stuff back but he wanted to give Konohamaru the chance to do the right thing, even if it meant threatening the kid a little.

Konohamaru paled, for all Narutuo could be intimidating due to his size, he was even more terrified at the prospect of his mother finding out that her 'little angel' wasn't tucked up in bed like he should be. With a huff he emptied his pockets and handed over the items in question. Naruto inspected the items, the empty wallet was made from quality leather, the watch, most definitely real gold, was heavy in his hands and shined even in the dim light. The cell phone was indeed a total bust, probably beyond repair.

"Alright, how much did you fleece from the wallet?" He asked, looking at the other items Naruto guessed that whoever they'd stolen from wasn't strapped for cash and since he knew the kids would need it more he was tempted to let them keep the money.

"$400!" The only girl of the group, Moegi, told him excitedly. None of these kids had ever seen money like that, let alone held it in their hands. Naruto scanned the kids, their hand me down clothes were dirty and torn but the kids still smiled, they were still happy living the life that had been given to them. They weren't clean but Naruto knew that each of these kids were loved, the only good thing about this neighbourhood was the people, they all looked out for each other.

"Okay, you guys can keep the money." He said, the kids cheered. "But." He interjected, the cheers quieting as they listened to the conditions on keeping the money. "There's three of you so each of you give $100 to your parents so they can put food on the table and you guys can split the other $100 between you. That's $20 each to spend on whatever kids buy now a days." He offered, that sounded like a fair deal, the kids, happy with the outcome began to head home.

Naruto cast a glance down the alleyway the kids had mentioned. It wouldn't be the first time Naruto had taken a drunkard in from this alleyway, let them sleep of the booze on his couch and sent on them on their way in the morning. With a loud groan he made his way down the alley, it stunk of garbage, booze and urine, he was used to the smell as it usually wafted into his open bedroom window which wasn't even ten feet above the alley wall. Naruto's keen eyes could make out a pair of legs outstretched just passed a pile of trash bags. As he got closer, the entire body came in to view, in the dark of the night all Naruto could really make out of the person was dark hair and a torn and dirty suit. The guy was slumped over, his back against the filthy wall. Another city boy who'd strayed too far from the cities nightlife and ended up on the wrong side of town, literally. Thankfully the dude seemed uninjured from what Naruto could see and even more thankful that it had been kids who'd found him and not someone who would have literally taken the guys clothes as well as his possessions.

With little effort apart from the annoying twinge in his leg, Naruto lifted the man and threw him over his shoulder, not graceful by any means but the easiest way the carry him, with his right hand holding the mans legs and leaving his left hand free. He exited the alleyway and made the short trip up some steps to his apartment, not comfort living by anyone's standards but the row of tiny apartments suited Naruto just fine, even his neighbours weren't too much hassle.

"Yo Foxy, you that hard up for a date that you gotta knock em' out and drag em' back to your cave?" Speaking of neighbours, Inuzuka Kiba, one of Naruto's closest friends around here and also his number one cause for headaches. Naruto cast a side eye to his neighbour, standing there in his doorway in nothing but boxers and a wife beater, a bottle of beer hanging loosely from his fingers, the red triangle tattoos on his cheeks were stretched with a grin.

"Not this time pup, guy owed me money so I whacked em' and if you don't gimme back the $50 I loaned you a month ago m'gonna do the same to you." Naruto smiled sweetly, he was teasing, he knew for all Kiba was probably the most annoying human he'd ever met, that he'd fallen on some serious hard times and the blond would help whenever he could.

"I'll get it to ya' man, you need help hiding the body?" Kiba asked nervously, Naruto laughed, how better of a friend could you get when they offered to help you hide a body, no questions asked.

"He's not dead idiot, kids found him passed out in the alley so I'm just doing my good deed for the day and letting him sleep it off on my couch rather than outside." Naruto explained, he could almost feel Kiba roll his eyes as his friend walked closer.

"Always the hero eh? Need a hand?" Kiba asked genuinely.

"Nah, I should be alright but if you wanna root around in my pocket for keys I won't stop ya'." Naruto grinned, moving his hips in a circle motion, Kiba backed off quickly.

"No way! I'm not sticking my hand in the only gay guy in the neighbourhoods pants, again. Fool me once and all that shit." Naruto chuckled at the memory, it had been a drunken dare that Naruto simply couldn't have passed up, he'd cut a hole in one of his pockets, asked Kiba to help him get something out only for the dog lovers hand to come into contact with his cock, Kiba hadn't spoken to him for weeks after that.

"Fine, your loss." Naruto shrugged as he fished out the keys himself and unlocked his front door, he waved goodnight to Kiba and entered his apartment. In two strides he'd made it from the front door to the sitting room, the apartment was tiny but it suited Naruto just fine. He placed the unconscious man as gently as possible on his battered two seater couch, the man was too tall to actually fit without his legs hanging over the armrest but it was the best Naruto could do. He flicked on the tall lamp in the corner, his only source of light in this room as the main ceiling light had never worked. He inspected his guest a little more closely, his hair was jet black, skin looked quite pale but Naruto couldn't be sure if that was natural or a side effect to being out in the cold, his features were totally relaxed in unconsciousness and Naruto couldn't help but thinking that his house guest for the evening was really good looking. Not one for voyeuristic tendencies he stopped ogling the man, threw thin blanket over him and headed to bed. He'd give the guy a couple of painkillers and a strong coffee in the morning, that'd sort him out and help with the no doubt hellish hangover the guy was almost certain to have.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update soon with a second! Remember to leave a review!


	2. Chaoter 2

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, scrunching them against the intrusive light filtering into the room, even with the curtains closed the sun managed to spread through the room. No need to check the clock, his internal body clock wouldn't let him sleep past eight AM, try as he might. With a groan and a stretch, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He ran a tanned hand over his face while mentally mapping the tasks he had planned for the day. The thought of his list of chores made his leg pulse in trepidation, knowing he would be on his feet for most of the day. First task of the day would be to wake his unexpected house guest and send them on their way. Naruto picked up the closest T-shirt he could grab and slipped it on, an old shirt well past its prime, the logo faded and unrecognisable.

Naruto stepped from his bedroom directly into the sitting room, his guests' legs still visible hanging over the arm rest. He rolled his eyes, he hoped his guest was prepared for a somewhat rude awakening, hungover or not. Naruto had things to do and his list of tasks didn't include coddling someone through the ill effects of drinking too much. Attached to his sitting room was the tiny kitchenette, big enough for an oven, a sink and not much else, thankfully he had an old coffee maker that he'd gotten dirt cheap from an out of business diner. The coffee it spat out was like tar, strong like Naruto liked it and hotter than hell. The best type of coffee to wake you up and set you up for a day of hard work.

With two mugs of steaming coffee he stepped back into the sitting room and took a seat on the rickety table that sat in front of the couch, he paced his guests cup to his right side and glanced again at the unconscious man. He was in much the same position as Naruto had left him last night, Naruto figured that the pale skin was indeed natural, like porcelain, skin more associated with a woman rather than a grown man. Naruto couldn't quite help himself when he reached out his hand, pointer finger extended and gently poked the man's cheek, soft like he expected and entertaining to boot! He prodded again and again and once more for good measure.

"Come on bud, time to go back to wherever ya' came from." Naruto told him, continuing to prod the cheek, when no response was forth coming, he prodded just that little bit harder. "Up and atom, I got shit to do." Naruto growled, not even nine AM and this day was grating on him already and he hadn't started his mile-long list of tasks. The blond watched as the man's eyes began to twitch beneath their lids, he was finally coming around. Dark lashes blinked furiously, iris' the colour of coal struggled to focus, probably trying to make sense of the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You alright?" Naruto asked curiously, he's seen many people 'come around' after a night of hard drinking but none quite as slowly as this fella, normally people would realise they weren't in the comforts of their own home quite quickly and awake with a start. The man on his couch jumped ever so slightly at the sound of Naruto's voice although he remained staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" He asked groggily, his voice deep and rough.

"Uh, my house? Probably doesn't help. You're at West 84th." Naruto told him, no doubt the poor guy will be beyond upset that he'd ended up here of all places, so far from the city.

"Where is West 84th?" The man replied in question, Naruto was a little taken back, this guy had had more to drink than Naruto first thought.

"It's on the outskirts of Konoha, ya'know, the city?" Naruto explained a little farther. He watched closely as the mans brow furrowed in confusion before he turned his perplexed expression to Naruto.

"Where is Konoha?" He asked, Naruto blinked, whatever this guy had been drinking must have been hell of a strong. Naruto didn't really have the mental energy to deal with this so early in the morning.

"Look buddy, you gotta go, drink your coffee and head on home." Naruto sighed as he stood, finishing off his own coffee, he had to get ready for the day ahead, he had plenty to do and not a lot of time to do it.

"Is that my name?" He heard from behind him, Naruto turned, wide eyed, his guest was slowly sitting up. Naruto asked him to repeat what he'd asked, surely, he'd heard him wrong.

"Buddy, is that my name? That's what you called me." He said, Naruto stood, dumbfounded, this guy couldn't be serious?

"Uh, I doubt it, but I don't know your name, I left your wallet on the table if you wanna check your ID." Naruuto offered, of all the people he could have plucked from the alley he had to go and pick the weird one. Great. He watched as 'buddy', which Naruto would call him until they discovered his actual name, looked at the items that Naruto had left on the table. The watch, the busted phone and the wallet. Buddy eyed them, his eyes darting between the three, like he couldn't tell which one the wallet was.

"It's the thing on your left, near the edge?" Naruto explained slowly, it almost felt like he was talking to a toddler. Buddy reached for the wallet, taking hold of it gently, he opened the wallet, inspecting its contents. Buddy once again turned a confused expression towards Naruto.

"It's empty? Should there be something in here?" He asked, great, now Naruto was stuck with a very forgetful, nameless man. Naruto couldn't, in good conscience, send this man out the door when he had no clue where or he was. The blond ran through all of the options in his head, he could escort the guy to the hospital or police station and have them deal with him, but they were both in the centre of the city and neither one of them had money for transport, Naruto knew his leg wouldn't hold out on the long walk there and back. He could lump the responsibility on to Kiba but Naruto didn't trust his neighbour with looking after another human being. Looks like 'Buddy' would have to accompany him until he figured out the best course of action. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh.

"Okay, you can come with me until I figure out what to do with you, maybe Sakura will know what to do, she knows about medical stuff. You'll have to change though, you're not being seen with me dressed like that." Naruto pointed, Buddy's suit was filthy and torn in more than one place. Naruto trudged through to his bedroom, he didn't have many clothes and nothing as near stylish as what Buddy was probably used to, he pulled out a pair of jeans that he knew were too small for him and a pair of clean sweatpants for himself. He also plucked out his last clean t-shirt, it was his favourite one, but he figured it wouldn't hurt if Buddy wore it for the day. Naruto threw the clothes at Buddy and told him to get changed while he did the same in the bedroom.

It didn't even take him five minutes to be ready, he vigorously rubbed his hair, giving it the usual 'just rolled out of bed' look that seemed to suit him. When he entered the sitting room, he noticed Buddy had indeed got changed and that he looked utterly ridiculous, the jeans seemed to fit quite well but the shirt was far too big considering Naruto was broader chested with wider shoulders. Naruto whispered a quiet 'Jesus Christ' to himself, no doubt people were going to ask questions and more than one person was bound to assume that he and Buddy had spent the night and now Buddy was doing the walk of shame, oh how wrong they were.

"Let's go, I wanna make a start on Chiyo's fence first." Naruto said, Buddy stood to follow him out.

"What's a Chiyo?" Buddy asked.

"She's an old lady who lives down the street, I'm gonna paint her fence for her." Naruto explained.

"Why?" Came the reply, Naruto rolled his eyes, not only could he tell his leg was going to hurt by the end of the day but now he figured he'd have a headache too, going by the insane questions coming from his tag along.

"She's got arthritis so can't do it herself, her ol' man was gonna do it, but he died a few months back, don't think you're gonna be sitting on your ass all day either, you're helping too." The blond grumbled, might as well make use of the extra pair of hands. Buddy stayed quiet as they left Naruto's apartment and headed down the street towards Chiyo's house. Of all the people in the neighbourhood, Chiyo was the oldest and had been here the longest, her garden was the only one that was looked after, and she was extremely house proud. Naruto instructed Buddy to stand by the gate while Naruto knocked on the door.

"Oh Naruto! You're later than you said you'd be, I was starting to worry!" Chiyo said after she'd answered the door, Naruto smiled, he was only about fifteen minutes later than what he'd said he be but Chiyo had a habit of making mountains out of mole hills.

"Sorry Chiyo-Baa-San, had a bit of a situation to deal with this morning." Naruto told her, stepping a little to the side so Chiyo could see Buddy standing at the end of her garden, looking around with a curious expression on his face. With strength and speed that no elderly woman should possess, Chiyo pushed past him and straight up to Buddy.

"Oh a boyfriend! It's about time you found a nice man and settled down! Good jawline, bit on the skinny side but we can sort that with a few good dinners." Chiyo gushed, inspecting nearly every inch of Buddy until she was satisfied.

"Sorry Baa-Chan, not a boyfriend, not even a friend. He's just tagging along until I can get him home." Naruto explained, Chiyo looked didn't even have the decency to look even slightly embarrassed at her assumption. The elderly woman shrugged her shoulders and made her way back into the house.

"All in good time poppet, I'll grab the supplies and let you crack on." She smiled, giving Naruto's cheek an affectionate pat. Naruto smiled fondly, it was easy for people to judge him based on his sexual preference but Chiyo didn't have a judgemental bone in her body. When Chiyo returned with paint and brushes in hand the pair got to work. It wasn't a monumental task since the fence itself wasn't long or tall, the job made even easier with two people doing it. Naruto would glance at Buddy every so often and just watch as the dark-haired man ran the brush up and down each post, eyes focused on the task.

"So, do you remember anything yet? Your name or where ya' come from?" Naruto asked, they'd been painting in silence for almost an hour and a half. Surely the alcohol was out of his system by now and he'd remember who he was and where he'd come from? Buddy just shook his head in the negative.

"No, it's a weird feeling. I know the information is in my brain but it's like I just can't quite get to it. You know?" He said, Naruto sort of knew that feeling, having so many questions and no answers for any of them, it was a damning feeling.

Once they had completed the fence Chiyo sent them on their way with $20 from her savings and a plate of home-made cookies. That was how Naruto managed to keep food in his belly and a roof over his head, doing odd jobs here and there for his neighbours.

"So, what are we doing next?" Buddy asked, Naruto figured they would pop in to see his friend Sakura before heading off the next task.

"We're gonna go see Sakura, see if she can figure out how to fix you." The blond grinned in reply, they walked up to Sakura's apartment, much in the same layout as Naruto's block and knocked on the door. When Sakura answered she barely spared Naruto a glance before focussing on the handsome man that had accompanied him.

"Who's that?" She asked shortly.

"Good question, I don't know who he is. Found him passed out in the alley last night and now he doesn't know his name or where he's from. You're basically a doctor so I thought you'd be able to help." He smiled, silently praying that Sakura would know what to do. His friend flipped her pink hair over her shoulder with a huff.

"I took a first aid class years ago, not exactly qualified to diagnose your strays, no matter how cute they are." She answered. "It's not usual for someone to forget everything about themselves just from a hangover though." She queried. Sakura leaned forward and instructed Buddy to open his mouth, Buddy looked to Naruto, like he was checking to see if he should obey. Naruto nodded. Buddy opened his mouth, brows furrowed, understandable to feel uncomfortable when a stranger asks you to open your mouth so that they can have a sniff of your breath.

"I don't think he's been drinking Naruto; his breath still smells like mint." Sakura told him as she leaned away from Buddy. "Did he brush his teeth at your house?" She asked, Naruto told her no, he hadn't. Well if Buddy wasn't suffering from the world's worst hangover then why couldn't he remember who he was?

"I think he has amnesia." Sakura told him glumly. Naruto stared at her wide eyed, surely not?

"Amnesia? What am I supposed to do with someone who has amnesia? Is it permanent?" The blond asked, Sakura shrugged.

"I've only read about it, it can be permanent but sometimes it's only a temp thing, maybe something familiar could trigger his memories to come back. Other than that, I can't really help." Sakura explained, Naruto groaned, this was the last thing he needed.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He mumbled.


End file.
